No Safe Place: Nemesis
''No Safe Place: Nemesis ''is a 2014 video game created by Damac1214, and the second of the No Safe Place video game series. It centers around a group's of people who must survive a zombie apocalypse together, and heavily focuses on teamwork. The game finds it's roots and inspiration in the Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction mode, but only builds on the concept. The game features an award winning combination of First-Person Shooter, Survival Horror, Real-Time Strategy and Role Playing Game elements. It also features an incredibly campaign which follows the main campagin of the previous game, a survival mode featuring a highly varied map selection, a multiplayer mode ranging from standard team death match modes, to alien survival modes with varying objectives. Finally, the game features a Massively Multiplayer online survival element, known as World Tour, a popular feature brought back from the previous game. Premise No Safe Place: Nemesis takes place in a world that is being invaded by hostile aliens and returns to following four boys, Andrew, Ivan, Nick, and Delvyn as they fight to survive in a world continuing to fall into apocalypse. Campaign The main campaign follows the exploits of the four boys as they fight off hordes of aliens in an attempt to save the world from invasion. Each of the young men has been genetically altered by an early attack from the aliens, and their DNA is now fused with Alien DNA. As a result, each boy has two new abilities that they use to fight off the hordes of zombies, as well as the same ones from the previous game. Gameplay The game is played from a first person perspective. Levels play out in the standard way for FPS games, and you must make your way from point A to point B. How you do that however is entirely up to you. You must fight your ways through waves of varying types of aliens and human resistance to finish the level. Along the way you can pick up any weapon you find on the ground, be it projectile or melee, and carry into the next level. Enemy types are not as varied as in the previous game, but are now much more defined. There are only two types of enemies, Aliens and Humans. As in the previous game, the first mission will have you fighting limited numbers of aliens and a fair amount of humans, but by the end of the game you will be taking on whole armies of Aliens in your journey to save the world. The perk system is the same as in No Safe Place, instead of picking up or buying perks in the campaign, every action you make in each level earns you a certain amount of experience for your character. Gain enough experience and you can spend "Perk Points" on perks, and then level them up (i.e purchase Juggernog for one perk point = one extra slap from a zombie before your down. Upgrade, Juggernog = extra slaps). Each perk can be upgrade a total of four times before it becomes a pro perk, and obtains a secondary effect (i.e Juggernog Pro = 5 extra hits + No fall damage). As in the last game, weapons are plentiful with over 100+ projectile weapons, ranging from as old as a Bow + Arrow to as technologically advanced as a Ray Gun. The entire melee weapon system has been left in tact as well. All four characters are present in all stages of campaign, no matter if its a solo game or co-op. The player is provided with a Tablet which allows them to switch their control of the four characters at will. If one character is trapped in the back room of a store, the player can switch into another to save the first. Unlike the previous games, there are no story based side missions contained within the levels. There are, however, some more minor side missions such as unlocking doors and safes in order to get more advanced equipment. Survival Survival is entirely unchanged from the previous game. It has all the features and maps from the Call of Duty Zombie and Extinction series as well as tons of new maps and features ranging from new perks and weapons too new traps and enemies. Players board up windows, open doors, buy weapons off the walls, buy perk-a-colas, and fight increasingly stronger and faster waves of zombies for as long as they can before they are killed. Multiplayer Multiplayer is similar to what it was like in No Safe Place. Classic Mode Classic Mode follows the standard formula of an FPS multi-player game. Players can select from three different game modes, Team Deathmatch, Free-for-All, and Capture the Flag. Players unlock more weapons and equipment as they levle up and can use the same create-a-class system found in Call of Duty titles, complete with Perks, Pro Perks, Weapons, Attachments, Proficiencies, Equipment, Tactical Grenades, Lethal Grenades, Deathstreaks, and Killstreaks. Players earn XP for almost everything they do in-game, which unlocks new weapons, perks, and such over the 120 levels of experience. There is no prestige mode, however. Alien Mode More a kin to the Alien Invasion theme, Alien multiplayer is what one would expect in the game. The Mode features four forms of play, Alien Deathmatch, Alien Escape, Juggernaut, and Lone Gun. Create-A-Class returns, but there is no unlock system, though there is a ranking system, everything is available for use from the start. Alien Deathmatch Players choose one of the many types of Alien's to play as, as if they were classes, and battle with each other. Standard deathmatch rules apply. Alien Escape Survivors are attempting to reach an evacuation vehicle which will keep them safe for the remainder of the game, while Aliens attempt to kill and prevent their escape. Juggernaut One player becomes a Rhino-type alien. Their goal is to kill as many humans as they can before they themselves are killed. The human that kills the juggernaut, becomes the juggernaut. The player with the most kills as the juggernaut wins. Lone Gun A player is pitted up against the rest of the players in the lobby. One player is made a human, with a Desert Eagle and infinite ammo, and all other players are made aliens. The lone human tries to survive as long as possible against the aliens. The players are all cycled through, until every player has had a chance. The player that survives the longest wins. World Tour World Tour is the final gamemode in the game. Returning from No Safe Place, World Tour drops player's in a map created by combining all the levels from campaign, maps from survival, and maps from multiplayer, into one and connecting them to create a literal "world". The player is then tasked to survive in the world by finding weapons, ammo, food, water, etc. to survive. Players can do quests for NPC's spread out around the world to gain experience and upgrade skills or obtain unique rewards. Weapons This is a list of weapons which appear in all forms of the Game, Campaign, Survival, Multiplayer, and World Tour. Pistols *Desert Eagle *Beretta M9 *USP .45 *Glock 17 *Walther PPK *Nambu *M1911 *Python *.44 Magnum *Mauser Pistol *CZ75 *ASP *P99 *FN Five-Seven Machine Pistols *Skorpion *FMG-9 *Glock 18 *TMP *M9 Submachine Guns *MP5 *MP5K *MP7 *Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *PP90M1 *UMP-45 *PPSh-41 *MPL *PP-63 *Uzi *Mini-Uzi Bolt-Action Rifles *Kar98k *Springfield *Mosin-Nagant *Arisaka *Lee-Enfield *Intervention *MSR Sniper Rifles *Barret .50 Cal *PTRS-41 *L96A1 *Dragunov Rifles *M1A1 *FN FAL *Gewher 43 *M1 Garand *M14 Assault Rifles *SCAR-H *M4A1 *STG-44 *G11 *FAMAS *Commando *Galil *AK-47 *AUG *M16 *AK-74u *ACR 6.8 *G36C *G3 *M4 Carbine *Enfield *Type 95 Light Machine Guns *MG42 *RPK *Stoner63 *HK *Browning *Type 95 *BAR *M240 *RPD Shotguns *Striker *AA-12 *Spas-12 *Olympia *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Trench Gun *Stakeout *HS-10 *W1200 *Model 1887 Launchers *Panzerschreck *Thumper *China Lake *LAW *XM25 *RPG-7 Medieval *Crossbow *Bow + Arrow *Slingshot *Flail *Mace Miscellaneous *Musket *Blunderbuss *Ballistic Knife *Pop Gun *BB Gun *Paintball Gun *Water Gun *Squirt Gun *Flamethrower *Fire Extinguisher *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Flashbang *Throwing Knife *Claymore *Bouncing Betty *C4 Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls *Gersch Device *V-R11 *Scavenger *31-79 JGb215 *QED *Wave Gun/Zap Guns *Portal Gun *The Disintegrator *Arc Cannon *Catas 31-W *Cosmic Transformer *Venom-X Melee Weapons *Knife *Bowie Knife (Increase Damage) *Sickle (Same as above) *Rake (Slight Increase in damage, knockback) *Axe (High Damage, Slow Recovery) *Magic Wand (Shoots Spells of Power, Fire, and Ice. Over Use causes "dud" spells) *Fists (Weaker than knife, but faster) *Spade (Stronger than rake, but slower. Weaker than axe, but faster) *Trident (Multiple Kills with one stab) *Katana (Direct contact with head is always an instant kill) *Long Sword (Slashes Multiple enemies) *Assassin Hidden Blade (Attacks fast and is always an instant kill, but leaves players vulnerable for three seconds after stab and has five second recovery time.) *Rock (Sluggish, Stronger than Knife) *Stick (Weaker than knife, Stronger than fists) *Torch (Causes fire damage) Equipment Equipment *Recon Drone *Portable Radar *Camera Spike *Flares Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Aperture Sight *Extended Mags *Dual Mags *ACOG Sight *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Flamethrower *Reflex Sight *Holographic Sight *Hybrid Scope *HAMR Scope *Sniper Scope *Thermal Scope *Grip *Speed Reloader *Akimbo *FMJ *Variable Zoom Scope Enemies Aliens *'Scouts' are mere cannon fodder and are the smallest and weakest species of the Cryptids. They prance on four legs and attack the player and the drill. *'Scorpions' are an odd species within the Cryptids, as they pose very little similarity to the rest of the species. Scorpions are large aliens who use their large tails to shoot a powerful, noxious green gas that can choke and poison the player within a small area. *'Hunters' are essentially evolved Scouts, sharing a very similar body shape, albeit three times larger. They can run on two legs in a charge or they can run on all four. They have the most amount of health, same for the Rhinos, and can inflict massive damage toward the player and the drill if not dealt with immediately. *'Seekers' are another odd species as they are a small, sphere-shaped alien that are able to self-destruct. Seekers will always appear from a fallen meteorite and will immediately begin to seek out the player and drill in the hopes of inflicting damage. *'Rhinos' are an extremely powerful and evolved Cryptid that can prove to be a great challenge. The Rhino has an armored hide that makes it resiliant to gunfire. Rhinos are known to run on their hind legs and fists in order to catch the player. They are able to charge at the player and slam the area near them to try and inflict shock damage. *'Lepers' are a unique and rare evolution of the Hunter. The Leper is unique as it is the only cryptid that intentionally runs away from the player. The Leper will only spawn when the "Find and kill the Leper in 30 seconds" challenge has begun. *'Phantoms' are a breed of cryptids introduced in Nightfall. Phantoms are the next step in evolution for the Hunters. This allows the Phantom to become stronger and gives it the unique ablity of turning invisible when it jumps. *'Breeders' are a dangerous breed of Cryptid introduced in Nightfall. The Breeder is a large, spider-like creature that easily towers over the player. The Breeder posseses several different attacks. It can use its razor sharp claws to try and kill the player and can also shoot a gas similar to that of the Scorpion. The Breeder posseses a unique machine gun attack that can damage and kill a player very quickly. Like its name suggests, the Breeder can lay eggs that will spawn more Cryptids. So far, the Breeder is the first and only Cryptid with its own health bar. *'Seeders' are a breed of cryptid introduced in Mayday. Seeders have the ability to shoot toxic gas clouds like the Scorpions, but also can shoot out pods that grow into mutated plants. These plants will act like turrets. These plants can be killed or kept from growing if the pod they spawn from is destroyed. Seeders are the only cryptid encountered to walk across ceilings *'Krakens' are a dangerous breed of cryptid. The Kraken gets its name from the famous fokelore of a huge sea monster, referred to as a Kraken. The Kraken was seen at the end of Nightfall's epilogue teasing the next map. The Kraken is by far the largest cryptid encountered in the game thus far. It is the only cryptid that is water based, but there were smaller, squid-like cryptids seen in Nightfall's epilouge that have not been seen in Mayday's trailer or mentioned by the Infinity Ward staff. The Kraken is the boss of Mayday, just like the Breeder was in Nightfall. The Karken does have a earlier apperance in the map Mayday as its tentacle bursts through the haul of the ship, spitting out enemies. Humans *Crazed Survivor- Comes at the player with either melee weapons or their bare hands. Easy to take down, only two shots or one basic melee. *Psycho- Human with either a pistol or shotgun. Same health as Crazed Survivor. *Soldier- Human with Armor and a Assault Rifle. Four shots from a pistol to kill, two basic melees. *Heavy Soldier- Human with advanced Armor and an LMG. Ten Shots from a pistol to kill and four basic Melees. *Flame Soldier- Human with a flamethrower and Armor. *Spec Ops Soldier- Fast Moving Human with an SMG and Light armor. Three shots to kill with a pistol and one basic melee. *Explosives Soldier- Human with Heavy Armor and a Rocket Launcher. Six shots to kill, three basic melees. *Officer- Police Officer ordered to control the mobs of people during the alien invasion. Same as the psycho, but has light armor. Perks *Juggernog - Increases player health. :-Pro version: No Fall Damage *Quick Revive - Players revive others faster :-Pro version: Self-Revive ability *Double Tap Root Beer - Players fire weapons faster :-Pro version: Melee faster *Speed Cola - Players reload faster :-Pro version: Players perform quicktime events faster *PhD Flopper - No explosive damage :-Pro version: Explosive Dive-to-Prone *Stamin-Up - Players have more sprint time :-Pro version: Players move faster in general *Deadshot Daiquiri - Players Hipfire accuracy increases :-Pro Version: ADS goes right for the head *Mule Kick - Players gain more weapon slots :Pro version: 3 attachments on any weapon *Candolier - Players have more ammo :-Pro version: Players gain more equipment slots, equipment stacks *Lift-Off Lemonade - Players jump higher :-Pro version: Upon jumping, players create an explosion around themselves *Eagle Visiorade - Players can see red flashes of enemies through walls. Each rank allows players to see the flashes from a farther distance. :-Pro version: Flashes are replaced by red outlines of enemies *Ragerade - Players Experience is increased by multipliers during moments of high carnage. : -Pro version: Doubles point total *Tombstone Soda - When players die, they leave a tombstone they can collect to have all their equipment and perks returned. Each rank gives the player more equipment (Explosives, Weapons, Perks, Attachments) :-Pro Version: Automatically returns equipment upon resurrection, no collection required. *Who's Who - Allows the player to take control of a doppleganger when they go down, allowing them to revive themselves or even keep zombies busy so others can revive the original character. Each rank gives the player more time. :-Pro Version: The Doppleganger has Juggernog. *Electric Cherry - Creates a lethal electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload their weapon. Each rank increases it's power. :-Pro Version: The electricity shoots out in front of you as well, in a straight line. *Vulture Aid - First version causes Aliens to occasionally drop small packets experience points. Second version causes Aliens to grow brightly and be more noticeable. Third version causes Certain aliens to release a cloud of green gas upon death, which will cause players standing inside it to be ignored by other aliens. :-Pro Version: Allows players to see outlines of important items through walls. Traits Each Character has a five separate traits, giving some strategy as to who you play as. The traits are classified as Passive, Active, Environmental, Alien, and Transformation. Passive traits are always active, Active traits can be activated at any time to gain an advantage, environmental traits take effect based on the surrounding area, Alien effects act as a secondary active effect, and Transformations allow each character to physically undergo some form of transformation. Andrew Passive Survivalist - Andrew finds more Ammo in dropped guns than his teammates Active Rampage - Andrew gains 10 seconds of invincibility and slow motion. Environmental Athletic - When sprinting on Grass, Andrew sprints 5% faster than usual. When swimming, he swims 10% faster than the other characters. Alien Feral Instinct - Andrew can utilize a form of heat vision to see enemies through walls and at a distance. Transformation Phantom - Andrew grows large blue scales on his back as well as large claws and becomes able to turn invisisible. Ivan Passive Innocence - Human enemies are less likely to attack Ivan, as he is a child. Active Bloodlust - Ivan gains high melee damage and speed for one minute Environmental Tiny - Ivan can fit into areas the other characters can't, such as air ducts, and complete certain tasks or hide from enemies. Alien Dash - Ivan can dash large distances in various directions in order to dodge attacks. Transformation Breeder - Ivan grows twice his size and grows the same type of projectile weapons that the breeder has. Nick Passive Iron - Nick takes 10% less damage than the other characters Active Berserk - Nick's weapons do 20% more damage for 30 seconds Environmental Strength - Nick can break open locked doors, windows, etc with ease Alien Hulk - Nick can increase his melee strength exponentially, killing anything he hit's in one hit for 15 seconds. Transformation Rhino - Nick fully transforms into a Rhino, becoming a massive threat on the battlefield. Delvyn Passive Ninja - Delvyn can sneak and hide from his enemies easier. Active Knapsack - Delvyn gains infinite ammo for 1 minute. Environmental Detection - Delvyn can hear enemies that are farther away then his friends can. Alien Assassin - Delvyn teleports straight to the enemy he's looking most directly at, and kills it in a single stab. Transformation Scorpion - Delvyn grows the hands, feet, and tail of a scorpion. Allowing him to climb walls and fire acid from the tail. Gameplay Effects As The Campaign is meant to be a continuous, non-stop story, several little details were added to the campaign to give it a more realistic feel, just like the previous game. Character Effects As the campaign goes on, Characters clothing will become more destroyed, dirty, and blood soaked. Rips in clothing can be caused by anything from a gunshot, to the brach of a tree that is hanging down. Dirt is just built up over time, making the once colorful appearances of the characters slowly turn to a mucky brown. Blood soaks the characters as they are injured and kill other zombies. Wounds persist with players for a longtime, gunshots wounds players sustain will be visible for several levels until it finally "heals". Some wounds will even leave scars on players. Gun Effects Similar to the above, except it applies to guns the players hold for several levels. They will become rusty, dirty, scratched, and blood soaked over time. Conversation While quotes have been brought back, they have been upped to increase the realism of the situation. Each character can now have full-blown conversations with every other character. There are either some three way conversations that can be seen taking place. Characters Relationships At the start of the campaign, it will be easy to notice the four character's don't like each other. Andrew picks on Ivan for being a kid, Ivan picks on Nick for being a bully, Nick picks on Delvyn for being hispanic, and Delvyn picks on Andrew for being so level headed. As the story goes on though, the four will get noticeably closer. Playable Characters *Andrew Hyatt *Delvyn Montero *Ivan Meyers *Nick Rip Note All information is subject to change and updates. Category:Damac1214